vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dram
Summary Dram was a Dunmer assassin during the Second Era. He is an ally of Tiber Septim and the Empire and served under the orders of Amiel Richton on Stros M'kai. Dram is a believed descendant of the assassins responsible for destroying the Reman Bloodline. Dram was first born in 2E 612 in Morrowind, but, in truth, has died and reincarnated three times over. His most recent incarnation was reborn in 2E 800, after his secret execution at the hands of the Tribunal and House Indoril. As he matured he joined the Morag Tong and began his worship of Sithis. At some point, he obtained the Bow of Shadows, a fabled Daedric Artifact of Nocturnal that he wielded during the events of Redguard. When Tiber Septim gained the Cyrodiilic Crown, Dram went to Cyrodiil and became one of his most trusted allies. He also trained under Tiber Septim's battlemage Zurin Arctus. During the Battle of Hunding Bay Dram shot a poisoned arrow at the Crown Prince A'Tor, killing him. After this victory on the island of Stros M'kai, the island was then put under Imperial control and Dram was assigned to kill any remaining rebels by the orders of Amiel Richton. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C Name: Dram Origin: The Elder Scrolls Gender: Male Age: 252 Classification: Dunmer, Nightblade Assassin, Imperial Emissary/Imperial Lieutenant of Septim Empire Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 4, he has been reincarnated at least 3 times over, and lived more than 200 years), Resurrection, Sword and Bow Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Magic, Reality Warping (All magic enacts the caster's will upon the world), Forcefield Creation, Soul Manipulation (He probably soul trapped Prince A'tor into a gem after poisoning him with an arrow shot), Absorption of Magic (Enchanted gears and enhanced with wards), Healing, Paralysis Inducement (He simply incapitates Cyrus), Teleportation (He can teleport in a fight), Invisibility (With Bow of Shadow), Durability Negation, Resistance to Reality Warping and Magic. Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (He is described as a seasoned adventurer/traveler did many deeds for the Empire, and it is very likely that he battled monsters like giants, which are strong enough to do this with their physical strikes. However, he is also an experienced magician that can vaporize fully grown men in heavy armors with destruction spells, and some of his spells can ignore durability. Speed: At least Subsonic in combat and reaction speed (He was a lieutenant in the Empire and the most trusted warrior in the rank of Tiber Septim, so he should be comparable to Redguards who can dodge arrows). Massively Hypersonic+ combat and reaction speed with shock spells (Can cast shock spells, which function mechanically the same as natural lighting as he can react against it. He also fought against Cyrus) Lifting Strength: Likely Athletic Human Striking Strength: Large Building Class (Primarily fights with swords, comparable to Delphine) Durability: At least Large Building level (Clashed with battlemages, prominent figures, monsters in the past, who should be comparable to J'zargo and Delphine. His skills serve best as an infiltrator who destabilizes armies from the inside) Stamina: High (He fought through multiple wars for Tiber Septim and ranked as a lieutenant in the field. Was assigned as Admiral Richton's assistant for reconaissance). His possession of Bow of Shadow may also grant him greater physical stamina. Range: Extended melee range with swords, dozens of meters with bow and magic attacks Standard Equipment: Morag Tong custom-made stealth apparels, various melee weapons, Bow of Shadow Intelligence: Gifted. He is apparently skilled from magic to stealth arts, and very resourceful in his deduction to find the whereabouts of Restless League, and ambushed Cyrus whenever he gets a chance. Weaknesses: Overconfidence, he didn't kill Cyrus where he had a chance. Gallery rg_dram02.jpg|Dram and Cyrus fight in The Elder Scrolls Adventures: Redguard rg_richdram.gif|Dram is the right-hand man under Admiral Richton and a trusted agent directly from Emperor Tiber Septim RG-npc-Dram_02.gif|Concept Art of Dram in The Elder Scrolls Adventures: Redguard Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Healers Category:Paralysis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Immortals Category:Invisibility Users Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Assassins Category:Tier 8 Category:The Elder Scrolls